Jealousy is a Disease
by emilysayyyys
Summary: Everyone knows what the original Upper East Siders were like, so what about their children? Does everyone always follow the family name?
1. Introduction: Meet the new Elite

**My first GG story. Ahhh. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclamier:** I don't own the idea of Gossip Girl, or any of the original characters though I wish I could. However, the childrens name/plot of the story was my idea.

**Time:** Second Generation of GG kids

**Setting:** New York City Upper East Side

**Plot:** Cealey, daughter of Eric Van der Woodsen moves to the UES to live with her aunt after her father's death. Will She become friends or foes with Tess? And what about Bradley? The UES just got a lot more interesting.

**Pairings / Children :**

Eric Van der Woodsen & Random Character / Cecelia Analeise Francesca Van der Woodsen

Nate Archibald & Random Character / Bradley Nathaniel Archibald

Dan Humphrey & Vanessa Abrams / Holly Humphrey

Blair Waldorf &David Johnston Old St. Judes LAX Captain / Tess Cornelia Waldorf-Johnston

Chuck Bass &Random Character / Michael Charles Bass and Joseph Marcus Bass (Twins)

Random characters / Isabella Matthews, Laura Jefferson

**--**

**Gossip Girl here. Once again.**

_Children are often mirror images of their parents, whether they like it or not, that's what happens. They may grow up and take over the family business, be just like their parents in everything they do, and they might grow up to look exactly like them. As for me, I happen to take over every part of the above, minus the whole family business thing because, well, I'm just a young upper eastsider just like you. _

_So who am I? Why back when, well maybe not so way back depending on your age, when you parents were merely high school students themselves, there was a lovely insider who spilt all the gossip. She went by Gossip Girl. Never did she reveal her true identity. Well, there is one person who knows who she is. Anyways, she happened to pass her knowledge, skill, and urge to ruin peoples' lives down to somebody else. And who would that be? Yours truly. The lovely, and not to mention gorgeous daughter of GG. _

_With that said and done. I need some gossip to report and investigate. My summer has been dreadful enough. What I do know now, I will inform you of._

_**Spotting: **_

_**B** and **T **walking through Central Park. **T** smiling her innocent smile, while **B** doesn't look like he's into it and just wants to get the fuck away. We know they aren't together, but why is it that they are insperateable? Like parents like kids?_

_**M **hitting on one of the blonde waitresses at Starbucks on the corner of Fifth Avenue. Typical of the Bass's._

_Speaking of Bass,** J** was seen walking down the street, coffee in hand. I still don't know how he manages to be nothing like his father or brother. _

_**H **sitting on the steps of Constance painting the scene of the trees off to the side of the school. Aw. Mommy's a director and Daddy's a famous writer. So much like her parents with her artistic side._

_**I** and **L** seen walking out of Macy's with matching boots. Please, someone needs to tell those girls that even though black boots are in, chunky heels just won't ever do. _

_**New girl in town?**_

_As I was walking down around the park today, I couldn't help but notice a new face. I wouldn't of picked it out if she didn't look like an old favorite** S**. Spitting image of her. **S **isn't married, nor does she have any kids, so who is this girl with her? I don't know, but if she's planning on staying around here for the school year, Constance girls, I'd beware. Hold your friends close, and your boyfriends even closer. She looks like she could be the new It girl. _

_How's this going to go over with **T**?_

_Well kids, I have a date now with my personal trainer. Need to keep the body in shape for when the summer is over, and not to mention he is totally gorgeous. Keep me updated, I thrive off your drama._

_You know you still love me,_

_Xoxo Gossip Girl_


	2. Ch 1 In the city, everything is better

**Chapter One**

"_**In the city, everything is better"**_

"So, this is New York?" Cealey got out of the cab and looked around at her new home. There were cars rushing around, noises coming from all over, and more people then back in her whole home town of Fredonia. She looked back at the cab, and grabbed her adidas duffel and Chanel purse, a great combination for a girl who doesn't know that much about designers, and slammed the door. "I could get used to this." She thought.

"This would be my city." Serena Van der Woodsen twirled around on the sidewalk with her arms spread out as to say _"I am the queen of New York." _After college at Brown University, she worked as an assistant to the editor of Seventeen magazine. The whole fashion designer never really appealed to her, but magazines did. Now, a few years later, she was Editor in Chief for Vogue magazine.

Looking over at her niece Cealey, Serena chuckled. "Oh and the cabs aren't exactly my favorite. So limos can be called to if you want them."

"Are you serious?" Cealey laughed and looked around again. New York City was good, the life of the rich was good, but she didn't know it was THIS good. Together they walked to the front door of the apartment where the doorman opened the door for them.

"Now, I have the whole 20th floor. So whenever you want to go you know what to do." Serena explained as they walked into the elevator and went up to her penthouse. It was large, of course, and very neat thanks to Sophia the maid and the fact that Serena was barely ever home.

Serena introduced Cealey to Sophia and ordered Sophia to bring Cealey to her room.

"This would be your room Miss Van der Woodsen." Sophia opened the door as Cealey chuckled. The last time she was called that was when she was sitting in her principal's office after she snuck onto the senior trip with the seniors at her old school when she was only a freshman.

**_Better get used to it C, once you're into the UES Elite, you will demand people call you that._**

"Thank you."

Sophia shut the door and Cealey sat on her new bed. Her luggage was already put nicely in the back corner of her room next to her closet. This room, this apartment, this city was all so new to her. But, she loved every part of it. Sure, it was going to take some time getting used to, but it was stunning. Back home in Fredonia there wasn't the loud city noises, the tall sky scrapers, or the amazing penthouses. It was the typical all American town with public schools, little shops, and everyone knew everyone. Kind of impossible for this city.

Walking over to the opposite side of the room, unzipping one of the pink luggages, Cealey pulled out a picture frame. It was a picture of her mom, dad, and older sister Jamie, and herself when she was just going into her sophomore year back in her hometown. Walking back over and sitting on the edge of her bed, she traced the outline of her dad, followed by her mother, then to her sister. It was hard to look at the picture. They were all so young, still having most of their lives to live.

"It's my entire fault. Maybe if I would have agreed to go with them in the first place they wouldn't have been the unlucky car that got hit by that man." She threw the picture thinking it would land on the floor and break. But luckily for a queen size bed, it landed gently at the foot of the bed.

Cealey laid down. It was only 9am and she was still jet legged. A nap would do here some good.

"CEALEY!" Serena pounded on her niece's door, wondering what the hell she was doing in there.

Cealey rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. 2pm. nice nap. She sat up. "Come in."

Serena walked in dressed in a Chanel little black dress, 3 inch heels, her hair pulled up and cell phone in hand. "I have to run down to the office, and then I have a dinner tonight with some new designer from France, so I don't know when I will be home." Her blackberry started to ring. "So I have to go. Sophia will make you food if you want. Love you." Serena blew a kiss then walked out of the room.

Crashing back onto the soft pillow top mattress and mass of pillows, Cealey rolled over and looked on her bed table and picked up the white remote that was laying there. She pressed the red power button and…

"_Another beautiful day in New York. Not a cloud in the sky. Low eighties is the high for today. Looks like the people of the city are taking advantage of this day by the looks of it going on in Central Park. Tonight a low of seventy two. As for the rest of the week Tuesday…"_

She smiled. Perfect weather. Cealey quickly changed into a pair of black adidas running shorts and a white tank, slipped on her pink and white running shoes, grabbed her pink iPod and walked out to the kitchen where Sophia was washing dishes.

"How far away is Central Park from here?" She asked Sophia as she took Dasani water out of the refrigerator and quickly drank some.

"Oh a few blocks. Probably a little over a mile and a half, or two. I'm not quite sure." Sophia looked over smiled at Cealey sweetly, and then went back to washing.

Cealey nodded. "Great." She put the water on the counter. "I'm going to go out for a run. I'll just call for takeout so don't worry about dinner for me. See ya."

Cealey went into the elevator and hit the lobby button. Running was truly something she enjoyed. It took her mind off of everything, the competition against the clock was fierce, and she had felt fat after chowing down at her going away party 2 nights ago. A run would be perfect. Stepping outside in the hot sun, she smiled, turned on her iPod, and ran straight to Central Park, stopping only to let cars go in front of her on the street.

About halfway into her run in central park, just as she was planning on stopping to find a vendor for some water, she saw a group of boys playing soccer. Looks like it was shirts and skins, or more like just skins since the boys shirts were so cut up.

"Watch out! FOURRRR!" Cealey turned slightly as a white and black soccer ball went flying towards her. Skillfully enough, she chested the ball down, trapped, it and passed it to the chestnut brown haired boy who was running towards her.

"Damn Brad that baby girls got skills. She can chest that better then you can AND she has breasts." Tommy Rodriquez yelled to his best friend as he laughed with his other friends.

Bradley. Hmmm. Cute name for a cute boy.

**_Hands off C, don't want T hating you before you even meet._**

"Sorry about that." Bradley laughed and looked at the girl. She was about five foot six inches, nice body, long legs, and long blonde hair. Not to mention the fact that she was out running and was hot and sweaty, this always turned him on.

**_Check your pants B, we all know you get turned on way to easily._**

"No problem." Cealey laughed. "I could give you trapping lessons if you want, based on what your friends are saying." She laughed and looked over at the group of 10 guys staring at her and him.

Bradley rolled his eyes. "Fuck them, they're just jealous I'm captain and they all suck."

Cealey laughed. This boy was hot, and definitely did not seem like a jerk. Hmmm…

Suddenly Cealey felt a pair of eyes on her. Walking over to sit on a bench next to the two was a brunette girl. Who the hell did she think she was giving Cealey that death stare? She should know not to do that.

"Braddddd. Dude tells her she can join us if she wants to. Only she'll have to be a part of the skins team." Michael Bass laughed and high fived some redhead boy who was standing right next to him.

Bradley rolled his eyes. "You if you want. You can be on shirts if that makes you feel better. Don't listen to them like I said. "

Usually she wouldn't resist the chance to play soccer, let alone any sport with boys, but this was different. She was going to let that stupid brunette girl get her way, because quite frankly she didn't feel like dealing with caddy girls right now. Cealey smiled and glanced at the bitch that was staring her down as she said, "Thanks, but I've got to finish my run. Nice meeting you." Cealey turned and started to run again as she felt 2 pairs of beating eyes on her back. She smiled.

**Warning: I'd watch your back T, it looks like C could be your new competition.**

* * *

**After Reading:** First offical Chapter. Ekkk. Review please? Let me know what you would like to see, and how you think the characters should be. Next chapter will be from T's point of view.


End file.
